Unexpected Visitors 2
by Vibrato Melody
Summary: This is a sequel to "Unexpected Visitors" were Rochelle, Venus, and Robecca go through a portal that takes them to Ponyville. This story was also written by little sis but was suggested by a friend. Again, WAY better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (2)

~Rochelle Goyle, Venus McFlytrap,

an Robecca Steam are walking home from school to Robecca's house~

Robecca: Guess what?

Venus: What?

Robecca: In my house, I got a new portal room! It'll take you to dozens of other universes!

Rochelle: That's scientifically impossible! There's supposed to be only one universe!

Robecca: You were wrong! There's more! And my dad is letting me try it out today!

Venus: NO WAY! I've always wanted to travel to another universe!

~Later at Robecca's house~

Robecca: Here it is! The portal room!

Venus: Whoaaaaaa…

Rochelle: Hmmm. I'd like to see if the portal really works.

Robecca: Last night I was actually researching some newly discovered universes, and there's one that I'm interested in. Its called… Equestria?

Venus: Well what are we waiting for? We have a universe to go explore!

Robecca: Okay… Here it goes!

~Robecca pushes some levers and turns some switches and a big portal with flashing lights starts to expand in the room~

~Later, the girls ended up in Ponyville. Rochelle and Robecca became pegasai, and Venus became a unicorn~

Venus: Ug… What happened? And why am I a… UNICORN?!

Rochelle: That's weird! Robecca and I have wings!

~Twilight Sparkle walks up to them~

Twilight: Oh! Hello! Are you visiting Ponyville?

Robecca: Ponywhaaaa?

Twilight: Oh. I'm guessing you've never been to Ponyville before.

Venus: Wait a second...-examines Twilight carefully- You look familiar… I've got it! You were the one of the ones who saved those little girls at our school last week!

Twilight: Oh yeah! Yet I didn't get to know what your name was!

Venus: Venus.

Twilight: And I'm Twilight.

Rochelle: Wait… you know her?!

Robecca: But only monsters can come into Monster High!

Twilight: I had to save a few of my friends' sisters, so i found an open window and went in it.

Venus: Those were your friends' sisters?!

Twilight: Yup.

Rochelle: This is so confusing!

Twilight. I'll explain later. Would you like a tour of Ponyville?

Robecca: That would be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (2)

~Twilight is showing the three around Ponyville (the other 5 and the Cutie Mark Crusaders from Ponyville don't know Venus since that was from another world). Then she shows them to the Castle of the Two Sisters~

Twilight: And this is the Castle of the Two Sisters! Me and some friends have been here a few times.

Robecca: It looks so old! I love old things!

Twilight: This castle is thousands of years old! Thats why it looks old!

Rochelle:-takes out her phone and takes a picture- Such amazing history!

Venus: Hey! What's that big tree over there? -points to the Tree of Harmony-

Twilight: That's the Tree of Harmony! Me and my friends had to give up the Elements of Harmony to keep this tree living.

Rochelle: The Elements of what?

Twilight: Wow. You guys have a LOT to learn.

Venus: We've never been ponies before.

Twilight: Then how did you get to Equestria?

Venus: A portal.

Twilight: Okay. Well tose are called the Elements of Harmony, one of Equestria's most important meanings of defense. Without them, Equestria would be doomed!

Robecca: That would be awful!

Twilight: Yep. That's why the tree owns them now.

~Twilight and the others go back into Ponyville, and the other 5 meet up with them~

Rainbow Dash:… Who are they?

Twilight: Excuse us for a moment!

-takes the three behind a tree-

Twilight: You guys need different names here! People will think that you're impostors!

Venus: Can I be Magnolia Blossom?

Twilight: Ooh! I like that name!

Robecca: Uh… I don't know!

Rochelle: Hmmm… Diamond Stone?

Twilight: Good idea! Now… Robecca? Its your turn to choose a name!

Robecca: … Uh… Garnet Sky?

Twilight: Good! Now we can go…

whatever. -takes the 3 out the other main ponies-

Twilight: These ponies are Magnolia Blossom, Diamond Stone, and Garnet Sky.

Pinkie Pie: Nice to meet you! I'm Pinkie Pie, that's Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: hi.

Rochelle: Hi!

Robecca: Well what do we do now?

~Derpy and her friends walk by~

Derpy: HIIIIIII! WELCOME TO PONYVILLE! I'M DERPY!

That's the Doctor, Octavia, Vinyl,

Lyra, and BonBon.

Other Five: Hi!

Derpy: Merpderpderpderpideedoo! Derpface Derpface Lalala!

Venus: Derpy seems kinda fun!

Derpy: I AM fun! -makes little imaginary rainbow with hooves-

Wanna come see Twilight's castle?

Venus, Robecca, Rochelle: YES!

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (2)

~After the tour of Twilight's castle, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence come in and get Twilight for something important, so they're back at Canterlot~

Celestia: There is a villain going around Equestria. The name of the villain is Magic Mare.

Luna: She goes around Equestria and puts certain ponies under her control to try to take over Equestria. We need you to help us stop her so that will not happen.

Twilight: Okay! Just tell me the plan!

~Meanwhile in Ponyville, Venus, Robecca(who is actually a unicorn), and Rochelle are exploring Ponyvillle~

Venus: -sees Cutie Mark Crusaders and walks over to them- You guys look familiar!

Sweetie Belle: Huh? Who are you?

Venus: You probably saw those three guys that day! Well, the one with the ridiculous oversized bow didn't see it.

Apple Bloom: RIDICULOUS?! I'LL SHOW YOU RIDICULOUS!-jumps out on Venus but the other two hold her down-

Apple Bloom: YOUR FACE IS RI-

Scootaloo: Apple Bloom! Let it go!

Apple Bloom: Okay. UP TO PLUTO! :)

Sweetie Belle:-grabs Apple Bloom- No you won't!

Scootaloo: Sorry about her! She has issues!

Apple Bloom: Hey! I don't have issues!-kicks and squirms- Let me go!

Sweetie Belle: You're going home! -helps Scootaloo drag Apple Bloom home-

Scootaloo: Sorry you had to see that!

Venus: Its okay.

~Back at Canterlot, Magic Mare was looking for ponies to out under her control and then sent them to Ponyville~

Derpy: Huh? What's that supposed to be?-walks over to

Magic Mare-

Vinyl: I wouldn't walk over there is I were you…

Derpy: hi.

Magic Mare:*whispers*Gosh, that pony is stupid!

Derpy: ARE YOU A WIZARD?!

Magic Mare:Nope!-does spell to put Derpy in her control-

Octavia, Vinyl, Lyra, Bonbon, Doctor: Derpy!

Magic Mare: She's under my control now! And she's gonna help me take over Equestria!

-derpy lifts vinyl and throws her into a concession stand-

Pony working at concession stand: Hey! Watch were you jump!

Vinyl: Owww! I didn't jump here!

But can I have a corn dog?

Pony working at the stand: Sure.

-hands corn dog-

Lyra: Vinyl! This is NOT the time to be eating corn dogs! We need to get Princess Twilight to help stop that villain! But give me a corn dog to!

-Vinyl gives Lyra a corn dog-

Lyra(in spanish): LIBRE SOOY!

LIBRE SOOOOYYYY!

Doctor: Haha! Running aroud and singing in a foreign language!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (2)

~Vinyl, Lyra, the doctor, BonBon, and Octavia go to Cutie Mark Crusaders' treehouse~

Lyra-knocks on door- HELP A VILLAIN TOOK CONTROL OF DERPY AND WE NEED TO SAVE DERPY AND STOP TE VILLAIN BEFORE WE LOSE DERPY FOREVER WHAT DO WE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

Apple bloom: blaaaa

Scootaloo:uh... COMPUTER SAYS NO? ﾟﾒﾻ? ﾟﾒﾻ? ﾟﾒﾻ? ﾟﾒﾻ? ﾟﾘﾩ!

Sweetie Belle: WHACK HER TILL SHE RUNS AWAY! YAY

all three: CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS VILLAIN CATCHERS! Yay!

Bonbon: But she's gonna be in Ponyville at any minute!

Octavia: WHATA WHATA WHAT WHAT WHAT NO NO WHY WHY WHY OH PRECIOUS CORNDOG CELLOS WHY WHY WHY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

?!

Bonbon-grabs and shakes Octavia-: MAGIC MARE COULD BE IN PONYVILLE VERY SOON!

Octavia: Okay okay! I'm not deaf!

Apple bloom: We can earn our cutie marks for stopping a villain and saving Equestria!

~evil Derpy comes and destroys the treehouse~

Cutie mark crusaders:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-120 hours later-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

!

Vinyl: WE GET IT!

Your treehouse was destroyed! MOVE ON!

Doctor: Vinyl! They're fillies! Don't judge them! You were a filly to! Now say you're sorry!

Vinyl: groans- I'm sorry.

Doctor: There you go!

Bonbon: Ug. I don't even...-walks away-

~meanwhile up in Canterlot-

Luna: lalalalalalalalalz...

Celestia: Luna! Stop fooling around! This is serious!

-Luna and Cadence start singing-

Luna, Cadence:?LALALLALALAA

CELESTIA IS BEING A BIG GRUMPYPANTS

Celestia: Hey! Stop it!

Luna, Cadence: ?BLABLABLA?

Celestia: Twilight? You don't goof off at the wrong times, do you?

Twilight, Luna, Cadence:?OOOO

OOOO OOOO! LAA LAA LAA!

DEEDLADUMDEEDOOOO!?

Celestia: Do you even care that a villain is taking over Equestria?!

Twilight, Luna, Cadence:?There is a villain taking over Equestria! We better stop it before things get worse!?

-Magic Mare destroys the castle in the Crystal Empire-

Cadence: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-120 hours later-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Venus:(out of nowhere) Oh come on! You've been saying"Nooo!" for over a WEEK! We get it!

Twilight: How did you stay here for a week?

Robecca: WE DIDN'T! XD

Rochelle: We were leaving every day and kept coming back! You were just too busy to notice that we were here. Especially the one who was screaming.

Cadence: Hey! Its not my fault that-(Celestia covers Cadence's mouth) m mmm mm mmmmm mmmm mmmmmm!

Magic Mare: Ooooo! That was fun! I wanna do it again! So I WILL!

Mahahahmwa!

Luna: You're not doing it right. Its

"Mwa. Ha. HA!"

Magic Mare: Who cares?-sticks Luna to the wall-

Luna: Hey! Get me off!

Magic Mare: I had something else in mind...-takes control of Luna-

Twilight: No! Stop!

Magic Mare: She's mine now?!

Luna: DESTRUCTION TIME!-destroys Canterlot palace castle thingy place-

Celestia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-120 hours later-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

!

Venus: Uuurrrggg! MAKE IT STOP!

Robecca: Well, its annoying, but things don't have to be old:

Venus: Ha ha. Tell that to the whole school!

Rochelle: You could be the next grumpy cat!

Venus: Do I look like a cat to you?

Robecca: Lets just get Magic Mare and stop her. This is so annoying seeing you two fight!

Celestia: I want my sissy back..

Cadence: I want my home back..

Cutie Mark Crusader: We want our treehouse back..

Rochelle: Wait... when did you three get here?

Apple bloom: No idea :3

Scootaloo: WHY IS EQUESTRIA SO COMPLICATED?!

Twilight: Cause it is. I thought I told you that in-

Mob of school fillies: TWILIGHT TIME TWILIGHT TIME TWILIGHT TIME TWI-

Sweetie Belle: No Twilight Time right now! Go away!

Cadence: STOP!If we want our things back then we've gotta stop messing around! C'mon let's gogogogogo!

….…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (2)

~Sunset and Trixie are at a pie stand when Magic Mare comes to them~

Magic Mare: Really?

Trixie: Hey! I'm supposed to be the greatest unicorn! Not you, you imposter!

Sunset: Oh you two shut up!- throws pie at Magic Mare-

Magic Mare: Bleech! I hate pie!-destroys stand-

Sunset+Trixie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

120 hours later-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

!

Venus:-beats up Magic Mare-

Now we won't have ponies screaming for 5 days straight anymore! You guys are just ticking me off!

Robecca: ...

Sunset: The... pies...-faints-

Trixie: Haha! Her face!

Rochelle: TWILIGHT GET OVA HERE!

Twilight: WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Trixie: Magic Mare killed the pies!

Twilight: Yea... they're just PIES.

Sunset: THE PIES!

Twilight: Wow. You two are SO disappointing.

Sunset: Tell that to the girl who stole your element and put it in another world and then turned into a hideous demon making a teenage army to take over Equestria but was defeated by the Elements of Harmony!

Trixie: Awwwwww! Why didn't you invite me to watch?!

Sunset: You really wanna see Twilight torturing me with that crown?

Twilight: I had to!

Sunset: Yup. You couldn't wait to torture me!

Twilight: You were the one torturing everybody!

Sunset: You obviously don't appreciate the fact that I changed since then!-slaps Twilight-

Twilight: Ow! Well it doesn't really seem like it right now!

Sunset: Ug! You just make me so mad at you sometimes! And you even LIKE to, don't you?!

Twilight: What?! NO!

Sunset: Then maybe you don't deserve those wings!

Twilight-gasps in shock-:Well... well... THATS IT!-tackles Sunset and hits her repeatedly-

Sunset: OWWWW! Hey what gives?!

Twilight: You do!-levitates Sunset and throws her into Sugar Cube Corner-

Sunset: owwwwww...

Pinkie Pie: Hey! I'll have you know it took an extremely super-duper loooooooong time building this place!

Sunset: I didn't do that damage on purpose! Twilight did!

Pinkie Pie: How should I trust you, you thief?!

Sunset: Because I changed and already told you!

Pinkie Pie: Ohhhhh.. you still need to help clean this up-

Sunset does spell to fix roof-

Oh! You're good! Bye!

~Sunset finds Twilight and kicks her~

Sunset: Thought that could hold me?

Twilight: ohh.. Uh.. -tackles Sunset again and the two break out in a fight-

Venus-covers Robecca+Rochelle's eyes- Lets go to Celestia and Cadence. You guys don't wanna see this.

Robecca+Rochelle: okaaaaaaay..?

-walk away while Twilight and Sunset continue fighting-(they're just throwing stuff and hitting each other, no MA kinda stuff)

~Meanwhile at Celestia's place~

Cadence- This stinks! At least I can live with Twilight until my house is fixed!

Celestia: Okay. Can I live there to?

With Luna once she's back to normal?

Cadence: Ok.

~Twilight comes in, looking beaten up~

Twilight: Hi! What did I miss?

Celestia:Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. SHE DESTROYED MY PALACE. AND I GOT A REPORT FROM SUNSET AND TRIXIE SAYING THAT MAGIC MARE DESTROYED THE PIES!

Twilight: Even YOU care about the pies?!

Celestia: Yes. I do. Also, you need to do a better job as the Princess of Friendship. I heard that yesterday you broke out in a fight and said some really rude things. And you know that you shouldn't ever do that. Got it?

Twilight: Yes, Celestia.

~Venus, Rochelle, Robecca, Octavia, Vinyl, Doctor, Lyra and Bonbon break in excitedly~

Lyra: Guys! Guys! Guys! Guess what guess what GUESS WHAT?!

Cadene: What?

Rochelle: We found out how to beat Magic Mare!

Luna: Hey!-throws Rochelle-

Rochelle: Ow! Watch where you throw people!

Luna: What are people?

Rochelle: Ask Twilight. Or Sunset. Or Lyra. They'd sure know what a person is.

Luna: Ok.-dumps a box of cereal on Octavia-

Octavia: -pushes Luna away-

Tell us how to beat Magic Mare!

…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (2)

~Luna comes back to Octavia~

Luna: You won't beat Magic Mare!-smashes Octavia's cello-

Octavia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

120 hours later-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

!

Venus: WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THIS?!

Bonbon: Because they can.

Lyra: Yo.

Doctor: Can I have a corndog?

Magic Mare: No. I ate them all, and I don't feel bad about it!

Doctor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

120 hours later-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

!

Twilight: Trixie and Sunset's pie reaction was still worse. And they screamed for 5 exhausting days.

Celestia: I'm getting tired of the screaming!

Applejack: The Cutie Mark Crusaders started it!

Twilight: Oh hi AJ.

Applebloom: Hey! That was your treehouse to, Applejack!

Applejack: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

120 hours later-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

!

Rochelle: Doesn't anyone wanna hear how to beat Magic Mare?!

Luna: Nope! Not me!-plugs ears-

Lalalalalalalalalalala!

Derpy: NOOOO! NOOOOO!-smashes muffin in Celestia's face-

Celestia: Ewwww! These are the muffins Applejack made that one time while trying to harvest apples!

Sonata: Marshmallow cannon?

Everyone: NO.

Scootaloo: Who is she?

Adagio: My sister.

Scootaloo: What about her?

Aria: My sister.

Scootaloo: And her?

Adagio: What? Haven't you ever seen a flutterpony before?

Big Mac: Nnnope.

Applejack: Oh hi, Big Mac!

Big Mac: Can we just beat Magic Mare now?

Venus-holding a protest sign- WHO WANTS TO BEAT MAGIC MARE?!

Discord: Me!

Teerik: Not me!

Chrysalis: Not me!

Scootaloo: Okay, who are the flutterponies, and these others?

Ponies who have screamed for 5 days in the story: I DO!

Rarity: Has anyone seen my shop?!

Rainbow Dash: Magic Mare destroyed it.

Rarity: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

120 hours later-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

!

Fluttershy: really? do you have to scream so loud and long? Magic Mare has been here for almost 2 months and no one ever did anything about her!

Venus: I beat her up!

Pinkie Pie: I'll go defeat her!-walks up to Magic Mare-

Pinkie Pie: EAT CONFETTI YOU MEANIE!-uses Party Cannon to blast confetti at her-

Magic Mare-falls back-:AAAHHH! CONFETTI!

Pinkie Pie: Wait! We need unbreakable streamers!-gets streamers and ties up Magic Mare- HAW HAW HAW! She can't break outta these!

Magic Mare: Did you forget that I'm a unicorn?-does spell but it doesn't work- WUTTA?! Spellproof streamers?! How is that even possible?!

Pinkie Pie: MAGIC SHOPS!

Rainbow Dash: Don't you have a brain?!

Magic Mare: Yes. But that can't stop me!-takes control of Rainbow-

Other Mane 6: DASHIE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Magic Mare-breaks out of streamers- Haha! The more ponies I control, the stronger I become! Derpy, Luna! Come here!

-Derpy and Luna come-

Derpy: I still want muffins!

Luna: aaaaaaahhhhhh...

Sunset: AREN'T YOU TOILET TRAINED?!

Luna: What's a toilet?

~Sunset explains~

Luna: Oh. Ok.

Rarity: EWWWWW! You need a diaper!-puts a diaper on Luna-

Luna: Hey! I'm not a baby! Get this thing off me!

Derpy: Were are my muffins?

Cadence: I ate them.

Derpy: YOU ATE MY MUFFINS. NOW YOU WILL PAY ME $1,000.

Cadence: No!

Derpy-does laser eyes-:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

I WANT MY MUFFINS!

Cadence: I'm sorry! I only had 2!

Derpy: MAGIC MARE! CADENCE SHALL GET IT!

Cadence: Get what?!

~Magic Mare takes control of Cadence~

Twilight: SISSY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

120 hours later-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rainbow: Yay! More friends!

Cadence-destroys party cannon-

Pinkie Pie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

120 hours later-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

!

Fluttershy-starts crying-: Rainbow... I thought we were your friends.

Rainbow: Nah... these are my friends now.

~Shining Armor comes in~

Shiny: Twily! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!

Twilight: I'm glad to see you to, but I'm upset that Cadence was taken over by Magic Mare.

Shiny: Not my Cadence!

Vinyl: Oh. IT HAPPENED!

Cadence: I want another wedding! I don't like this guy!

Shiny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

120 hours later-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

!

Trixie: I want pie!

Fluttershy: Can you please stop screaming for 5 days?

Venus: MAKE IT STOP!

Robecca: Fine. We'll leave and you'll never beat Magic Mare!

Mane six(not Rainbow): NOOOOO

PLEAZ HELP US PLEAZ!

Robecca: That's what we thought!

Sweetie Belle: By the power of waffle kittens, I hereby announce that I love waffles!

Magic Mare: I could use that kind of spirit, SO I'LL TAKE IT!-takes control of Sweetie Belle-

Rarity: SWEETIE BELLE!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

120 hours later-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

!

Venus: Rarity! It'll be fine: The way to beat Magic Mare is-

Sunset: Forget it. I'm going back to the human world.-walks to room with portal-

Trixie: No! Stay! Help me retrieve the pies!

Sunset: O MY CELESTIA I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT DE PIES!

Trixie: Onward!-puts on suit of armor-

Fluttershy: Why are you wearing that?

Trixie: We're going on a quest for the pies!

Fluttershy: Who's "we"?

Trixie: Me and Sunset!

Sunset-puts on armor as well- HEAD FOR THE HILLS!-teleports with Trixie-

Applejack: That was weird

Vinyl: At least they won't scream for 5 days anymore!

Rarity: You stink!

Magic Mare: No! Celest stinks! Celest, sign this contract to let me own Equestria.

Celestia. Okay-fills it out-

Everyone: NOOOO!

Magic Mare: Great! Now lets see what- WHAT?!

Bonbon: What did she write?

Sonata: TELL US!

Magic Mare: You face stinks even more than a mushroom?! How could you?!

Celestia: Did you really think that I would give Equestria to you just like that?

Magic Mare: Yes. Yes I did.

Celestia: Well too baaad! I will wiiiin, and you will LOOOOOOOSE! Ha ha ha!-dances very goofy-

Spike: WUT DID I MISS?!

Pinkie Pie: Oh hi, Spike!

Spike: Sunset and Trixie gave out free pies. I brought you guys some!

Rainbow: I hate pie!-smashes one of 20 pies in Spike's hand-

Spike: HEY! I paid a good 10 bits per pie on these!

Rainbow: Who cares?

Trixie: Us!

Fluttershy: Who's "us"?

Sunset: Everybody!

~After eating pie~

Rochelle: Who's ready to beat Magic Mare, now that she's somewhere else?

Everyone: ME!

Rochelle: Okay. The way to beat her is…

…


	7. Chapter 65

6.5

Hi guys! Just to let you know, I can't find out a way to beat Magic Mare in the story. If you happen to have any ideas, please send a review explaining the idea. (Idea content can't be innaproppriate or have anything that would be rated MA in it) Thanks! :D


End file.
